1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music pedal, and more particularly to an adjustable music pedal with an adjustment bar and a movable heel mount to adjust the length and the pivoting position of the music pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional music pedal assembly has a base (60), a beater assembly (70) and a pedal. The base (60) is a board and has a beater end and a pedal end.
The beater assembly (70) is mounted on the beater end of the base (60), and has two corresponding stands, a rotating shaft, a stick mount, a chain and a beater stick. The stands are mounted on the beater end of the base (60). The rotating shaft is rotatably mounted between the stands. The stick mount is mounted on the rotating shaft. The chain has a stick mount end and a pedal end. The stick mount end of the chain is connected to the stick mount. The pedal end of the chain extends from the stick mount. The beater stick is connected to and protrudes from the stick mount and has a beater head.
The pedal is connected to the base (60) and the beater assembly, and has a stationary heel (61) and a moving sole (62). The stationary heel (61) is mounted securely on the pedal end of the base (60). The moving sole (62) has a pivoting end and a beater end. The pivoting end of the moving sole (62) is connected pivotally to the stationary heel (61). The beater end of the moving sole (62) is connected to the pedal end of the chain, and is activated to pull the chain and drive the beater stick.
In use, the moving sole (62) is trodden down to pull the chain connected to the stick mount to rotate the stick mount and drive the beater stick to beat a percussion instrument, such as a drum or the like.
However, the conventional music pedal assembly has a fixed pivot at a position where the moving sole (62) is connected to the stationary heel (61). A force length is a fixed length of the moving sole (62) and is unchangeable. Therefore, the conventional music pedal assembly cannot be adjusted to fit different uses for different music genres or musical styles, so is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an adjustable music pedal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.